Reclusion
by StarringMegan
Summary: This is the beginning of, what I hope to be, my new series. It's a Twilight: JasperAlice, because I'm such a noncomformist. XDD
1. Chapter 1:1

**Reclusion : 1.1**

"Now breathe from the deepest part of your lungs,

filling them with air all the way to the top.

One… Two… Three… Four… Five…

Hold.

One… Two… Three… Four… Five.

Release and breathe out slowly from the top of your lungs to the bottom…

One… Two… Three… Four… Five.

Keep your mind clear.

Breath in…

One… Two… Three…"

_Mind clear… mind clear… keep my mind clear…_

_Oh crap, hold…_

_Mind clear… Mind clear… Elephant…_

_Mind cl- wait, what? Gah. Stop._

_Breathing out now… I wonder what Jasper's doing?_

_No… I wonder what Edward's doing... Poor kid._

_Sunny days stink. _

_Though he really wouldn't have this problem if he just bit B-_

_Oh, sorry, Edward…_

_What? Breathe out? What about the breathing in!?_

_Ah, I suck at this whole calming thing…_

"…Five…

Now hold.

Notice what is called the bottom of the breath.

In which we find that we-"

I plucked the headphones from my ears.

I was forcing meditation on myself.

Which is why I fail at it.

Opening my eyes, I realized that I didn't spend any time at all with that 'exciting' activity.

The trees out my window were still covered in the same, unusual bright light.

These are the days I wish I could sleep.

Standing up, I walked to my closet... Which was more like a personal mall in itself…

Looking to spend time doing something, I checked to see if anything was out of order…

Coded by color, fabric, weather type, and various others that would only confuse anybody else but me.

It was perfect…

_Damn._

_I'll just go occupy Edward._

_He might actually benefit from my boredom._

I walked toward the door, wasting time with lacking speed.

Edward was at my door when I opened it.

Honestly, it didn't surprise me at all.

"You know, you don't need to worry about me all the time. You can take a break now and then. And I'm fine, by the way… Also, if you're looking to calm down, you _could_ just go to Jasper…" He folded his arms halfway through.

I mimicked his arm movements, "Well fine then… I mean, it's not like your irritable at all. Maybe you're the one who should go see Jasper. I, on the other hand, was actually attempting to help your home-bound agony."

His face softened, nearly apologetically, but on the verge of being amused. My assumptions were confirmed when he smiled and said, "Sorry."

I nodded.

_Up for a game of extreme ping-pong?_

His face went back to its former position and he growled, "Stop trying to make me feel better!"

"What are you talking about? I'm just dying for a rousing game of ping-pong."

He growled again before disappearing down the hall quickly and into his room.

_PMS._

He roared from his room, and I couldn't help but snicker before going down the stairs. Jasper was sitting on the couch, staring at a blank television set. He looked as if he'd just recovered from laughing. How tragic this picture was…

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."


	2. Chapter 1:2

**Reclusion : 1.2**

"Bombs, guns, kidnapping, suicide… Jeez, the reason people kill themselves is because they watch the news…" I mumbled.

I said it mostly to hear myself talk, but mainly so Edward would feel that I'm not completely ignoring his depressed state. He stayed transfixed on a spot on the wall. After a few moments of me staring at him, he turned to me and smiled.

"Sorry, what about suicide?"

"Nothing… Who are you listening in on now?"

He smiled widely, "Alice is meditating again…"

"Oh…" I smiled back, "You know… If she really wanted to be calm, she could just come to me."

"You should tell her that."

"Nah… I wouldn't…"

He was going to say something, when his face turned serious.

"She coming down?"

"Yeah…" He groaned, "I'm going to beat her to it… And turn this crap off, it's depressing."

I grabbed the remote and clicked the television off.

He always gets mad when people try to baby him, especially Alice.

And frankly, she's really bad at it too.

I heard talking and listened closely.

"You know, you don't need to worry about me all the time. You can take a break now and then. And I'm fine, by the way… Also, if you're looking to calm down, you could just go to Jasper…"

I burst out laughing, but captured the sound with my hands.

"Well fine then… I mean, it's not like your irritable at all. Maybe you're the one who should go see Jasper. I, on the other hand, was actually attempting to help your home-bound agony."

_Why do you think I'm so good with him? I've been manipulating him all day._

…_I'll bet she's gonna bring up ping-pong… She loves the ping-pong table in the basement._

He hates it. I think she knows that…

"Stop trying to make me feel better!"

_Wait! What'd I miss!?_

"What are you talking about? I'm just dying for a rousing game of ping-pong."

_**I knew it!!!**_

My hands could not hold the sound of my laughter this time.

I stopped and heard silence.

_Hear it comes…_

Roar!!

My legs were kicking, and I laughed hysterically.

These days are so boring, but their predictable conversations just brighten up the day.

Someone was coming down the stairs, and it took a second longer to stop from laughing.

She appeared from around the corner. Even still today I am surprised when I see how beautiful she is. I looked away quickly, erasing any trace of laughter, but I think she saw.

"What's so funny?"

_Yep._

"Nothing."


	3. Chapter 2:1

**Reclusion : 2.1**

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, I'm so sure." I mumbled, sitting down on the couch swiftly.

He looked nervous from my point of view.

Maybe it was the fact that he was staring at a blank television screen that made me think so.

He turned to me.

My lips twitched.

_I always forget just how beautiful he is sometimes._

_Even when I think about him, I can't picture his face just right._

He smiled and raised an eyebrow.

Amusement from his obvious previous laughter still lingered in his eyes.

I looked away quickly and picked up the remote, pressing the 'power' button.

_News._

_I hate the news._

_So depressing._

We ended up staring at it anyway.

"So where's Edward?" He asked casually.

"Probably in his room crying over his loneliness."

"No sympathy from you, I see." His lips curved into a twisted smile.

"No. He's being overly childish. I could see Bella acting this way, but not so much from him. I mean, not that he loves her less, I know. That's not what I'm saying. What I mean is, he should be stronger, all things considered..." I stopped before sounding too chatty.

He thought for a second.

"Well, all things considered, you should feel sorry for him."

"How do you figure?" I took my attention away from the T.V.

"Well…" The mood in the room changed, "They're not as lucky as us."

I bit the inside of my lip to keep from grinning.

"You're such a cheater." I giggled, referring to his uncanny ability.

_Though, he knows I love it._

_Seriously, how lucky am I?_

_Edward is right._

_Next time I want to meditate, I'm going to Jasper first._

_Although, I'm not sure whether to trust him with something like that…_

He scooted closer along the sofa, not taking his eyes off the television.

"Would you rather witty pickup lines, then?" He asked with a smug expression.

"Well… Yes, actually." I grinned even wider.

I shifted in my seat to get more comfortable in the cushions.

He cleared his throat.

"Okay…"

He scooted over even more to where he was sitting right next to me.

"If you were a pirate, would you put your parrot on this shoulder?"

He put his hand on my shoulder closest to him.

"Or thiiis?" He asked in a suggestive tone as he stretched his arm around my back to rest on the shoulder furthest from him.

I shook my head and closed my eyes, almost laughing, but not quite.

_What a nerd._

He sighed, making his arm more comfortable, turning his attention back to the unentertaining program still on the screen.

I, still intoxicated by the mood set on me by Jasper, leaned toward him, resting my head on his chest whilst staring at the reporter on the tube.

I could sense a smile on his lips.

And it was still there,

if not more,

as he slid his hand down my arms to lace his fingers with mine.

And there we sat;

Enjoying each other's presence,

with not a clue of what the weather would be tomorrow.

_These are the moments when I do feel sorry for Edward._

_It's strange how a sunny day can be such a delight to some people,_

_and the indisputable enemy of another. _


End file.
